The present invention relates to water sprinklers, and particularly to a static, sector-type water sprinkler producing a variable-sector water-distribution pattern around the sprinkler.
My U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,491 discloses a static, sector-type water sprinkler of this type including a housing formed with an inlet opening at one end connectible to a supply of pressurized water, and an outlet opening having an effective length around the circumference of the housing which may be varied for preselecting the sector angle of the water distribution around the sprinkler; characterized in that the outlet opening is defined by a slot extending helically around substantially the complete circumference of the housing; and in that the sprinkler further includes a blocking member movable with respect to the slot to preselect the portion thereof to be unblocked by the blocking member, and thereby the sector angle of the water distribution around the sprinkler.
According to further features in the preferred embodiment of the invention described in that application, the blocking member is disposed within a cylindrical bore extending axially of the housing and is rotatable therein to preselect the portion of the slot to be unblocked, and thereby the sector angle of the water distribution around the sprinkler. More particularly, the outer face of the blocking member is formed with a helical rib receivable in the helical slot to preselect the portion of the slot to be unblocked according to the rotated position of the blocking member and its helical rib.